


Wspomnienia Elli

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspomnienia Elli

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.

Nieraz widziałam, jak wodzi za mną wzrokiem i jak wtedy błyszczą jego piękne, błękitne oczy. Czułam, że widzi we mnie kogoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółkę. Nie rozumiałam tego. To prawda, znamy się od urodzenia, ale czy naprawdę mógł się we mnie zadurzyć ktoś taki, jak on? Nigdy go nie spytałam. Nie miałam odwagi. Ktoś o takiej charyzmie, poczuciu humoru, odwadze, inteligencji, sile, sprycie, czułości... och, długo by wymieniać...  
A ja? Pff- prosta dziewczynka, największa prymuska w klasie, w ogóle nie na czasie, lubiąca przyjaciół, ale przede wszystkim myśleć w samotności. Nawet Anabel, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, uważa, że trochę przesadzam z przebywaniem ze samą sobą.  
Do niego kleją się prawie wszystkie dziewczyny z rafy, a on lubi mnie? Co on we mnie widzi? Może powinnam go o to zapytać? Nie! Nie! Nie! A jak mnie wyśmieje?! A jak przestanie się do mnie odzywać?! A jak powie, że już nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?!

\- Ellu, wstań do odpowiedzi!- hardo rozkazał Pan Lucjusz wytrącając mnie z przemyśleń.

\- Tak, profesorze- szybko wykonałam polecenie.

Starałam się nie patrzeć na Ricky'ego, a raczej bałam się na niego spojrzeć. Mogłabym przypadkowo zdradzić uczucie, jakim go darzę. 

\- Dobrze, a teraz, proszę, przypomnij nam zeszłą lekcję- rzekł nauczyciel nieco łagodniej.

Opowiedziałam wszystko, co pamiętałam. Pan Lucjusz słuchał uważnie, a gdy skończyłam, spytał:

\- Nad czym tak myślałaś, dopóki nie wywołałem cię do pytania?

\- Ja... - nie mogłam mu powiedzieć o Ricky'm-... po prostu przypominałam sobie poprzednią lekcję. Już dawno nie byłam pytana, więc czułam, że dziś nastanie moja kolej.

Patrzył na mnie nieco podejrzliwie, bawiąc się swoimi wąsami, aż w końcu rzekł:

\- Dobrze, siadaj. Chciałem cię sprawdzić, bo reszta klasy mi się skarżyła, że cię wywyższam. Widzę, iż ty zasługujesz na szóstkę, jak zwykle, a oni się nie uczą i są zazdrośni.

W tym momencie omotałam wzrokiem wszystkich uczniów siedzących w sali, poza Ricky'm. Od dłuższego czasu nie mogłam na niego swobodnie spojrzeć. W końcu to zrobiłam, ale ukradkiem, by tego nie zauważył. Patrzył na mnie, ale, jako, iż częściowo zasłaniała mnie Anabel, raczej nie zobaczył, że się w niego wpatruję.

Nareszcie koniec lekcji!  
Szybko się pozbierałam i uciekłam, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał mnie zaczepić, a zwłaszcza Ricky! Martwiłam się, że był jednym z tych, którzy uważali, że nie zasługuję na swoje oceny albo że nazwie mnie jajogłową. Tak bardzo się tego bałam! Mocno przebierałam swoimi płetwami, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś chwycił mnie za jedną z przednich kończyn.  
Dotyk był lekki, ale stanowczy. Wiedziałam, że gdy ktoś chwyci w ten sposób, nie warto z nim walczyć. Gdy tylko się odwróciłam, serce stanęło mi w gardle. To był on!  
Nie miałam odwagi zacząć rozmowy i w sumie nie musiałam, bo to Ricky odezwał się pierwszy; jego głos nie był wcale podniesiony, raczej spokojny i czuły:

\- Gdzie się tak śpieszysz, Ellu?

\- Do domu- odparłam bez emocji- A co?

\- Nic. Po prostu ja, Anabel i Figo martwimy się o ciebie, coraz bardziej się od nas odcinasz i...

\- Nie odcinam, tylko... - tu zauważyłam jego wyrażające wszelkie emocje spojrzenie- Nieważne, to moja sprawa, a wam nic do tego!

\- Ella, posłuchaj się! Przecież nigdy nie mieliśmy przed sobą tajemnic, dlaczego to ma się teraz zmienić?

\- A ty? Nie miałeś przede mną żadnej tajemnicy?!- tu zauważyłam, że się zarumienił- Ricky, rozumiem cię, ale, jako moi przyjaciele, powinniście mi dać trochę przestrzeni i...

\- Dajemy ci ją cały czas! Masz jej tak dużo, że w ogóle się z nami nie spotykasz! Tak, jakbyś o nas zapomniała!

\- Bo ja do was nie pasuję...- moje oczy lekko zaświeciły.

\- Co?! A niby kto ci tak powiedział?- spytał zbity z tropu.

\- Nikt nie musiał nic mówić, nie jestem małym dzieckiem, żeby wszyscy na około informowali mnie o takich rzeczach!- tu rozpłakałam się na dobre i uciekłam.

\- Ella!- rzucił się za mną w pogoń.

Przez załzawione oczy prawie nie widziałam drogi. Otarłam się przednią płetwą o jeden z ostrzejszych głazów. Syknęłam z bólu. Ledwo płynęłam z jedną sprawną kończyną, pomijając te tylne. Spojrzałam krótko na ranę, lekko sączyła się z niej krew. Podniosłam głowę i zauważyłam, że płynę prosto na jedną ze skał. Było za późno, bym mogła wyhamować. Zamknęłam oczy, gdy nagle poczułam, że ktoś łapie mnie w pasie i zatrzymuje.

\- "Ricky..."- pomyślałam.

Przez ranę w ogóle zapomniałam, że mnie gonił. Odwrócił mnie przodem do siebie. Spuściłam wzrok, bałam się go. Za to on podłożył swoją płetwę pod moją brodę i uniósł moją twarz, tym samym zmuszając mnie, bym spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie odzywał się, tylko z uwagą mi się przyglądał. Wiedziałam, że nie mam szans na ucieczkę, był o wiele silniejszy, mimo, że bliski mi wzrostem. Moje serce biło, jakby chciało mi wylecieć z piersi. Moje źrenice nieco się rozszerzyły w kontakcie z jego oczami, które wyrażały złość i zazdrość. Ricky był zazdrosny! Ale o kogo? O co?  
W końcu rozluźnił uścisk i spojrzał na moją lekko czerwoną od krwi płetwę. Wziął ją ostrożnie, mimo to, syknęłam z bólu. Popatrzył na mnie nieco zdziwiony, ale też zły, tak, jakby miał wyrzuty o to, że zrobiłam sobie krzywdę. Może rzeczywiście je miał?  
Oglądał moją kończynę, a ja czekałam w napięciu, co zrobi dalej.

\- Nie możesz płynąć sama- odezwał się w końcu.

\- Ale przecież...

\- Ella!- spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem.

\- No, ale jak w takim razie dopłynę do domu?

Nie odpowiedział. Jedną płetwę wsunął pod moją szyję, drugą pod kolana i dźwignął mnie.

\- Ricky, ja wcale nie jestem taka lekka...

\- Żartujesz?! W porównaniu z tym, co dźwigam na co dzień, jesteś lżejsza od piórka- po tym popłynął ze mną do domu.

Przez całą drogę byłam przytulona do jego klatki piersiowej. Słuchałam bicia jego serca. Uderzenia były szybkie, pomyślałam, że to pewnie w wysiłku, ale gdy spojrzałam na jego twarz, nie znalazłam żadnej oznaki zmęczenia. Raczej dumę i radość.

\- "Mocne bicie serca, duma i radość podczas noszenia mnie na rękach- podsumowałam, po czym zapytałam samą siebie- Czy jest jakaś szansa, że on dalej mnie kocha?"

Tak bardzo bałam się zadać mu to pytanie... Postanowiłam sobie dać z tym spokój, niemożliwe, aby Ricky spojrzał na mnie, jak na umiłowaną mu osobę, prędzej popatrzyłby tak na Anabel, mimo, że tamta jest mniej inteligentna i już zajęta przez Figo...

Dotarliśmy. Shelly właśnie wypłynęła, pewnie po to, by się za mną rozejrzeć. Zauważyła nas, po czym spytała z czułością:

\- Co się stało, Ellu?

\- No, ja... - zaczęłam, nie mogłam jej powiedzieć o tym, że uciekałam przed Ricky'm, bo znowu mogliby zabronić się nam spotykać.

\- Gdy wracaliśmy ze szkoły, uderzyła się o jedną ze skał- dopowiedział mój przyjaciel puszczając do mnie oko, na co się uśmiechnęłam.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie. Zaraz ci to opatrzymy- odrzekła moja babcia, po czym wyciągnęła płetwę.

Ricky podpłynął do niej i ułożył mnie na niej ostrożnie, tak, jakbym była zrobiona z najdelikatniejszej porcelany.

\- Dziękuję, że ją przyniosłeś- zwróciła się do niego Shelly.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Ella jest tego godna- po tym ponownie puścił do mnie oko i pomachał na pożegnanie.

Odmachałam mu zdrową płetwą.

Tej nocy nie mogłam spać. Przewracałam się z boku na bok, myśląc o Ricky'm. Dlaczego nie potrafię mu powiedzieć o tym, że o nim marzę, że go kocham? W jaskini było mi duszno, w dodatku, ranna płetwa zaczęła mi pulsować. Lekko kuśtykając wypłynęłam na taras.

-"Zaraz!"- krzyknęłam do siebie w myślach- "Maść mojej babci działa szybko, ale nie aż tak! To znaczy, że cały czas byłam w stanie pływać! Kulejąc, ale jednak! Dlaczego Ricky to zrobił?"- tu zatrzymałam się na chwilę i wspominałam wszystkie emocje, jakie dziś w nim widziałam- "Czy to możliwe, że był zazdrosny, bo pomyślał, że kocham kogoś innego? Był zły, bo się od niego coraz bardziej odsuwałam, nie dając dojść jego uczuciom do głosu i przez to zrobiłam sobie krzywdę? Dumny z siebie i radosny, że udało mu się do mnie zbliżyć? Cały czas puszcza do mnie oko, by mnie sobą zainteresować? Skłamał, by nie dali nam zakazu na spotykanie się ze sobą? Powiedział, że jestem godna tego, by mnie niósł..."

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Ricky odwzajemniał moje uczucia! To było najlepszą rzeczą na świecie! Ale co jeśli kocha mnie jak siostrę albo przyjaciółkę? Nie mogę go spytać, boję się, a poza tym... będzie chciał, to sam mi powie.

\- Ella?- usłyszałam nagle.

Spojrzałam na sąsiednią jaskinię.

\- Ricky...

Tu podpłynął do mnie.

\- Jak twoja płetwa?- spytał.

\- Już lepiej- odparłam, nie chciałam mu mówić, o tym, co właśnie odkryłam.

\- A o czym tak myślałaś?- przysunął się lekko.

\- O tym, co mi powiedziałeś po szkole- skłamałam- Ja chyba rzeczywiście was ostatnio zaniedbuję, ale jest rzecz, o której nie potrafię z wami rozmawiać- tu zatkałam sobie usta.

\- Jaka?- objął mnie czule.

Chłonęłam jego ciepło, po czym poczułam, że zaczynam się rumienić... był tak blisko... za blisko!

\- Ja... nie mogę powiedzieć i... i tak wiesz już za dużo- odparłam ciężko dysząc i próbując się trochę odsunąć.

\- Ok, nie chcesz, to nie mów, ale, jakby co, to jestem do dyspozycji.

Wtedy mnie puścił i zasłonił mi oczy wodorostem, jedną płetwą chwycił moją, a drugą objął mnie w biodrach. Czułam się tak bezpiecznie... ufałam mu. Prowadził mnie tak przez jakiś czas, po czym stanął. Ściągnął mi opaskę z oczu, pozwalając popatrzeć na miejsce, do którego właśnie mnie przyprowadził. Było piękne, pełne świecących w blasku Księżyca wodorostów i koralowców. Usiedliśmy na płaskim kamieniu, po czym Ricky znów mnie objął, tym razem mocniej, bym nawet nie myślała o marnowaniu sił na wydostanie się.

Zaczynałam się bać, co zaraz zrobi. Spojrzałam na niego z żałością. On jednak przytulił mnie do swojej piersi. Nie mogłam z tym walczyć. To było takie przyjemne! Wtuliłam się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Nie chciałam, by to się kiedykolwiek skończyło. To mogłoby trwać wieki. Cóż, Ricky miał chyba inne plany, bo nieco zwolnił uścisk, po czym spojrzał mi w oczy.  
Nie! Ja nie mogłam tego wytrzymać! Tak tego nie lubiłam! Chciałam spuścić głowę, ale tym razem przewidział mój ruch i wsunął płetwę pod moją brodę, uniemożliwiając mojemu wzrokowi ucieczkę.  
Milczał. W jego oczach nie było żadnych emocji, tylko wielka doza skupienia. Moje serce trzepotało, jak spłoszony ptak. Chciałam się trochę odsunąć, ale on mi na to nie pozwolił. Nie miałam z nim najmniejszych szans, był o wiele silniejszy.  
W końcu zwolnił uścisk i płetwą zamknął mi powieki. Nie miałam odwagi ich otworzyć. Bałam się. Nagle poczułam na policzkach jego ciepły oddech. Był blisko mnie. Czułam, jak pociera swoim nosem o mój. Po tym usłyszałam tylko:

\- Kocham cię- i zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, poczułam, jak łączy swoje usta z moimi, a płetwą głaszcze obszar od mojej piersi do biodra.

On tak świetnie całował! Zaczęłam oddawać pocałunki. Nie przerywał, czyli że całkiem nieźle mi szło. Po kilku minutach poczułam, jak kładzie mnie na kamieniu i na chwilę odrywa się od pocałunku, by nasz wzrok znów się spotkał.

\- Ricky?

\- Tak?

\- Dlaczego tak często wpatrujesz się w moje oczy?

\- Bo są przepiękne, tak, jak ty- tu pocałował mnie w górną wargę, po czym spytał- A dlaczego zawsze od tego uciekałaś?

\- Bałam się, że jeśli spojrzę ci w oczy, odkryjesz, że cię kocham i mnie odtrącisz.

\- Niby czemu miałbym odtrącić ciebie? To, że mnie kochasz jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przytrafiła.

\- Ricky, ja jestem prymuską, a ty charyzmatycznym, przystojnym, odważnym, inteligentnym... - tu położył mi płetwę na ustach.

\- Myślisz, że odrzuciłbym dziewczynę o takiej piękności, mądrości, rozwadze, uroku, złotym sercu i słodkich ustach? Marzyłem o tobie odkąd tylko cię zobaczyłem. I zapamiętaj, że prędzej spaliłbym mosty z rodziną, niż z tobą.

\- Ricky czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś o mnie zazdrosny?

\- Cóż, ja... - tu się zarumienił- Trochę wtedy, gdy Robert chciał mi cię odebrać i raz, gdy byłaś sam na sam z Figo, i gdy usiadłaś obok Zgrywusa... - zachichotałam zarumieniona.

Ponownie złączyliśmy swoje wargi w delikatnym pocałunku.

\- Ellu?

\- Tak?

\- Czy ty... chcesz, być moją dziewczyną?

\- A jak myślisz?- zachichotałam zarumieniona.

Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie, po czym położył się obok mnie. Przylgnęłam do niego ciałem, a on do mnie. Ja byłam tylko Ricky'ego, a on tylko mój. I właśnie z tą myślą przywitaliśmy nowy dzień.

Koniec


End file.
